


Your Place or Mine?

by rubyluvsupernatural



Series: Team Free Will Bingo [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dean Being Dean, Dean Winchester - Freeform, F/M, Kidnapped, Kissing, Mind Games, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Shapeshifter, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4299195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyluvsupernatural/pseuds/rubyluvsupernatural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: Your Place or Mine?<br/>Author: ruby-loves-supernatural<br/>TFW Prompt: episode: skin<br/>warnings: violence, kissing, mind games, tied up<br/>Summary: Reader is captured by a shifter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Place or Mine?

You groan, feeling your head pound as you roll it back. Your body ached, your tongue felt like cotton in your mouth. You try to move your hands up, but realize that they are bound behind your back, attached to a wooden post. Opening your eyes, you see darkness. There’s something over your face, keeping you unaware of your surroundings.

You hear footsteps, they echoed, making you think you were somewhere cavernous. The steps stopped in front of you. 

Your heart was pounding. You gulped back the urge to scream as the hood was removed from your face.

Dean. You relaxed a little, seeing the familiar face. His eyes flashed, turning to white. Shit, not Dean. You panicked, pulling at your bonds, screaming. Everything went black. 

 

“Wakey, wakey,” the voice was familiar, soothing. 

You moaned, responding to it. You gasped when a hand knotted itself in your hair and pulled. 

“I said WAKE UP!” he yelled, his voice echoing. 

You look at the man assaulting you, he had the hunter’s face, but you knew better than to think it was him. “Fuck you.” You spat at him.

The monster smiled, pulling his bottom lip with his teeth. “I just might.” His eyes flashed white again.

“What do you want?” your throat was hoarse, your voice coming out like a ragged whisper. 

“Don’t you mean, what does Dean want?” his lips were so close you could feel his breath. “Does he want you?”

You glared at the shifter, knowing he was playing mind games with you. You shook your head, not willing to answer him. Not willing to play his game. 

“Well, we, he, I, we DO want you. I’d jump your bones if I thought you’d be any good, Sweetheart,” he goaded you. “I know Dean would.”

His hand pulled your hair again, moving your face so your lips were inches from his. He moved forward, pressing his lips to yours. His lips, Dean’s lips, you suppressed a moan, the voice in your head telling you this was fucked up. This wasn’t the hunter you’ve kissed before….this was a monster…a monster who needed a silver bullet in his heart. 

“Y/N!” you hear Dean’s voice. You’re praying it’s the real Dean.

The monster broke away from your lips. “I’ll be right back, Sweetheart.” With a wink, he disappeared from your sight.

A shot rang out, and you heard footsteps running in your direction. 

“Y/N?” Dean’s voice was frantic. “Y/N? Where are you?”

You gulped, was it Dean? Or was this a trick?

The hunter came into view. He holstered his gun, landing in front of you on his knees. “Did he hurt you?” his hands moved to your face.

You struggled, your mind playing tricks. You didn’t know if this was Dean, or if it was still that monster in Dean’s form. “NO…..no, please……”

“It’s me,” Dean tried to assure you. “Let me show you.”

Dean rose, taking a couple of steps back. He reached into his jacket, revealing his silver knife. Rolling his sleeve up, he pressed the knife to his skin, drawing a dark line on his arm. He held out his arm, for you to see. 

“It’s me,” his voice was low, taking on a soothing tone. He moved behind you, cutting the ropes holding you hostage. 

You slowly stood, rubbing your wrists to relieve the bite marks from the coarse rope. “Dean?” You looked up at him.

“It’s me,” he said again, his eyes meeting yours, hands reaching for you.

You move towards him, wrapping your arms around his neck, you pulled him down for a deep kiss. Dean was startled at first, then moved his hand up to cup your cheek, his other hand moved to your waist. 

When you broke the kiss Dean was looking at you with hooded eyes. “What was that for?” he asked.

“Just making sure it was you, Winchester,” you grinned, slugging him on the arm.

“If you need more proof…..” he trailed off, grinning at you cheekily.

“Nice try,” you laugh. You looked around you, noticing the grossness of the sewer more sharply since you weren’t preoccupied. You grimaced. “Let’s get out of here.”

Dean slung an arm over your shoulders, lips curved up in a smirk. “Your place or mine?”


End file.
